


The Squip Squad Goes to Disneyworld

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brooke loves butterbeer, Can someone tell me how to use AO3, Chloe is too nervous and gay, Christine and Jenna are done, Christine is secretly Sherlock, Disney World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff angst and then fluff, I'm Sorry, Jeremy's friends are learning, Jeremy's friends can be jerks, Jeremy's friends don't understand his anxiety, Michael is REALLY not used to having friends, Michael is neglected, Michael is not used to having friends, Multi, Previous suicidal thoughts mentioned but like it's just a sentence dw, Rich fucks up everything, Rollercoasters, Sexual innuendos, Swearing, as usual, jeremy is dense, just like a sandwhich!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone had the genius idea to take the squad on a trip to Florida. Hilarity ensues.Currently on hiatus. Will be back eventually I promise.





	1. When you wish upon a star...

"I'm not doing Space Mountain. Or Splash Mountain. Or any rollercoaster," was the first thing Jeremy Heere insisted on when the "SQUIP Squad" decided they were going to Disney World.

Of course, the moment Jeremy left, the first thing the group did was discuss how they could trick him onto going on a rollercoaster. Out of everyone in their little group, Michael was the only one to raise any concern. He knew that Jeremy could go into full on panic attack mode if he was scared enough.

Nobody listened to his protestations, simply laughing and plotting away.

Cue about a month later, Main Street, USA.

Patrons passed by, lost in their own little world. Who wouldn't be? It was the happiest place on Earth, and there wasn't a sour face in sight.

The little pack of teenagers had dashed into the park, whooping, all except for Chloe.

"God, you guys are like four year olds," She groaned, "This is lame." Though everyone knew she was just being difficult. Somehow she'd already snatched a pair of overpriced ears from a shop.

Brooke suddenly grabbed her hands, spinning her around and squealing as to cut off any other protestations she had. The brunette shoved her off, screeching, but laughing none the less.

Brooke also had a pair of matching ears, courtesy of Chloe.

"Are you done, ladies?" Jake grunted, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I wanna get going!" Christine agreed, bouncing on her heels. As many could imagine, Christine was a Disney fanatic. She'd been whining on the whole car ride about going to Hollywood Studio, having to have Jenna reassure her every five seconds that they would get around to going there.

Chloe stumbled back over, smoothing down her skirt and straightening her ears.

Rich spoke up from his place next to Jake. "Hey, Michael, how bout we get you some ears?"

Michael didn't have time to respond, nearly getting run over by a mom with a stroller. He quickly grabbed Jeremy by the arm and yanked him clear.

"Sorry, what?" He turned to look down at Rich.

"Let's get you some ears," Rich repeated. He continued, voice dripping with a smirk, "y'know," he turned to look at Jeremy, "for your boyfriend. I think he'll like them."

Jeremy sputtered, flushing red as Michael snorted.

"I- I'm not a furry!" He insisted at last.  
  
Jeremy continued to stutter, only being saved by Christine. "Come on!" She insisted, "Stop being stupid - we're going on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

"We are?" Rich asked. Everyone stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"We are." Christine said, tone declaring that plan as final. With that, she sped away, not waiting up for anyone.

"Does that have any... uh... drops on it?" Jeremy huffed, rushing to catch up.

"Yeah, but they're not big," Jenna called over her shoulder, meeting Christine stride for stride.

Michael felt his Riends Sense kicking in, and he tightly gripped Jeremy's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. He was rewarded with a brief nervous smile from his boyfriend.

The line was pleasantly short and they quickly boarded.

"It's dark," Chloe whined when the ride started.

"We know, Chloe." Jake responded.

A minute passed of floating. They were still in the beginning of the ride, where no real attractions had popped up.

"I'm bored," Chloe whined.

"We know, Chloe," Jake responded.

Her eyes narrowed at him in the dark, but she didn't say anything else, opting to push herself nearer to Brooke, who she was already pressing dangerously close to.

Michael watched this event idly which Jeremy, who whispered, "Dude... She's almost sitting in her lap."

Michael snickered, "Do you bet she'll confess under the romantic glow of the fireworks tonight?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"She'd pussy out. Besides, I wouldn't be able to tell anyways. 'Be too distracted making out with you." His boyfriend retorted.

Michael snorted, and a narrative voice boomed through the speakers on the ride as their boat neared the mouth of a cave. "Let's try not to fuck in front of 50 innocent unsuspecting families."

"But that's my kink, Micah!"

"Gross."

"Shut up gays, it's actually starting!" Christine hollered from the front, bouncing up and down.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

Michael was glad Jeremy handled the ride so well. Cracking witty comments and talking trash at the animatronics seemed to help, though Christine threatened them several times to shut up or she'd throw her shoe at them.

So basically, the trip was off to a banging start.

Rich stood a few feet away from Michael, stretching and rolling his neck. "Where now? Gimme something more intense."

Christine paused and whispered with Jenna, who furrowed her brow before whispering back.

Michael noticed that Jeremy looked uncomfortable again.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want," he reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Michael frowned. He knew that Jeremy was trying to be brave, but Michael didn't want him to have a meltdown or throw up. Jeremy was much more appreciative of the Disney aesthetic than the rides themselves. They'd never really gone to a carnival or amusement park for a date because Jeremy, "didn't feel like that." Michael never had issues with any amusement park rides, as long as they didn't go upside down. But, he was respectful of Jeremy's boundaries, unlike some of their other friends.

He knew they were gonna pull something at some point, and he was gonna be around when they did so he could stop them. He knew they'd never mean to hurt Jeremy but... well...

They didn't understand.

Christine's voice broke him from his angsty moment.

"Well, Frontierland is just a jog ahead."

"Aaand... what does that mean?" Brooke sighed.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "It MEANS Splash Mountain and Big Mountain Thunder Railroad."

"You got me at Splash Mountain," Rich grinned.

"No thank you." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Added Brooke.

"Wha- ya'll are stupid." Rich mocked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to get wet." Chloe groaned, Brooke mmhming in agreement.

"Wear a fucking poncho you cat." Jake deadpanned, reaching over to slap Chloe on the shoulder. She shrieked and lunged at him, but he avoided her like the tall fuccboi ninja he was. He grabbed Rich by the arm.

"Where is it?" He asked Jenna quickly.

Jenna squinted at him, pointing down the road. "Go straight."

"Oof, you really can't go then, Chloe, cause your gay ass will never go straight." Jake teased. A scream boiled out of Chloe's throat, and he quickly yanked Rich forward by the arm and squatted down. Small bisexual jumped on his back and fuccboi began to run towards the sunset with his lover in tow, just like in the Disney classics. Chloe dashed towards them, knocking past disturbed families.

"Get them Chloe! Get 'em get 'em get 'em!" Christine howled, bouncing after her with Jenna not far behind.

Brooke stood, lurching forwards with flustered giggles. Jeremy snorted, but looked after them doubtfully.

"You can wait outside of the ride if you want. I'll stay with you," Michael offered.

Jeremy thought about it, shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, you can go. I'll wait by myself," Then he smirked, "I'd like to see you get wet."

"Ooh, that's kinky Jer."

"Hey," Brooke snapped, "They're getting away, let's go you eggs."

A silence fell over the three as they walked down the cobble path. Chatter filled the air from other families around them. Off to the side, a group of young girls posed for a picture. Michael would have to be stupid to call bullshit on the magical atmosphere the genius crackheads behind the scenes had created. He just hoped it wouldn't rain- it seemed every time he went to Disney it ended up raining.

"... If you want.. I could wait with you, Jerry," Brooke said, brushing strands of hair out of her face as she trekked steadily next to them.

"Guys, you seriously don't have to. I'll be fine." Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Mmkay. But if you change your mind..." Brooke put emphasis on the "d" in mind, so it sounded like she said, "Minduh."

Some things about Brooke just irked Michael, like the way she talked, the way she carried herself. He tried not to mind too much, he knew it wasn't her fault. At least she didn't act like she was above others like Chloe did on occasion.

Chloe had gotten better. Michael liked to think he and Jeremy had humbled her a lot. Jake was like that too, but once he started dating Rich, he seemed to lose his jackassiness altogether. Rich had actually done something right.

But Michael kept this to himself. He was still adjusting to all of his new friends, since he'd never had more than one in his life. Sometimes less than one...

Michael forced out a breath quickly and reached to grab Jeremy's hand. But his hand was still in his pocket.

Fuck.

Jeremy stared at him as Michael stuck his hand in Jeremy's cardigan pocket. Flustered, Michael tried to pull his hand out, but both their hands were crammed and couldn't get out at the same time so he just lifted up the bottom of the cardigan. Oh shit. Abort, abort.

They managed to get their hands out, avoiding eye contact. Thankfully for Michael, Brooke didn't seem to see the exchange.

Michael grimaced. Why couldn't he just be a smooth fucker like Jake?

As Michael contemplated his death, he felt something poke at his hand, which now hung limply by his side. Then a hand closed around his. He smiled softly. He loved this awkward teenager.

As soon as they entered Frontierland, it was hard to miss where their group was.

Chloe clawed at Jake as he tried to push her off of him. They rolled on the floor. Christine and Jenna were restraining Rich, who was screeching almost as loudly as Chloe. Parents ushered their kids away from the group, staring disapprovingly.

Brooke muttered a "god damn it Chlo," under her breath, before running over and trying to pull her best friend off of the fuccboi. Chloe showed little restraint, even relaxing in her arms a bit.

"She bit me!" Jake exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. Christine and Jenna released Rich, who had also fallen to the ground in his struggle.

"Serves you right, you asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Whore."

"Bastard."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that."

Said small bi popped up next to his boyfriend. "Are you cheating on me? In the happiest place on earth?"

"I would never cheat on you, you fun sized bag of KitKats," Jake comforted demeaningly, in good nature.

"I'm a what you huge chicken leg?"

"You're a snack," Jake synopsized, slapping Rich's ass, "No homo."

Lispy bi turned bright red and stammered. Chloe and Brooke giggled.

Michael decided that that was the last straw - he'd have to get flirting advice from that guy. Jeremy was cute when he got flustered.

Christine chuckled before returning to the matter at hand. "C'mon! Splash mountain!"

The group all snapped back to attention, a few of them whooping.

"Jeremy's gonna wait outside while we go on," Michael interjected immediately.

He heard Jenna say, "Of course he is," but ignored her.

"Actually, can I stay off too?" Chloe asked.

"If this is about not getting wet I swear to god-" Jake groaned.

"No, no.. I just don't feel well." Chloe muttered. Michael puzzled over this. Why was she acting so weird all of a sudden?

"Oh. You only tell us this now?" Jake squinted.

"I-I didn't want to bother you all."

That was even weirder. If Chloe really weren't feeling well, she'd be a drama queen and whine about it.

"I'll stay off with you too, then. In case you need to leave." Brooke smiled compassionately, grabbing her friend's hand comfortingly.

Michael watched in shock as Chloe swallowed and shook her head, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"What's the deal?" Jeremy whispered next to him.

"Sorry for this," Michael whispered back.

"I- uh- What?" Jeremy let go of his hand.

"I'm sure Jeremy will be fine staying with her, Brooke," Michael interjected.

Brooke let go of Chloe's hand, which seemed to relax the taller girl. "... yeah... I guess you're right."

"Yeah yeah, let's go before the line gets longer than it already is." Rich groaned, walking towards the entrance. Christine gabbed Brooke, dragging her after the short stocky man. Jenna followed with Jake, who called, "Hurry up Mell!" Over his shoulder.

Michael swiftly bent down and whispered, "Talk to her," in Jeremy's ear, before disguising it with a kiss to the cheek.

Seeing Chloe so distressed freaked him out. She was usually so calm and collected that it was just odd. He knew Jeremy wasn't the best person for her to talk to, since he was kinda awkward around her, among their other friends. But Chloe was seemingly avoiding the best person to talk to, so he guessed that she'd have to just deal with his adorable stutter.

Michael jogged to catch up to the group, and went to stand in the extraordinarily long line.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

Jeremy stood in an awkward silence next to Chloe Valentine, the prettiest girl at his school.

**-MISSION RECEIVED:-**

**-Chloe Valentine has been acting strangely. Talk to her to find out what is upsetting her.-**

**-Will you accept this mission?-**

**-[Yes] >[No]-**

Jeremy was just as curious as to what was bugging Chloe as Michael was, but he wasn't exactly the most outgoing, definitely not the one to come to for comfort.

Chloe had freaked out when Brooke had tried to comfort her, so Jeremy thought they may have had some sort of falling out. But why would Brooke be so nice to her then? Chloe's behavior had come out of nowhere, especially after coming off all touchy feely on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Jeremy went over a few sentences in his heads, things like, "hey, is anything wrong?" No, too accusatory. "How are you feeling?" No, not specific enough. "How are things between you and Brooke?" Waaaay too direct.

He couldn't do this.

But Michael told him to. And Chloe was his friend, and she was clearly not ok.

...

 _Fine_ , Jeremy thought.

**-MISSION RECEIVED:-**

**-Chloe Valentine has been acting strangely. Talk to her to find out what is upsetting her.-**

**-Will you accept this mission?-**

**- >[Yes] [No]-**

**-*Mission accepted!*-**

"Uh.. hey." Ok sure good enough.

"Hey."

Silence. A child screamed in the distance. Jeremy could never relate more.

"Uh... so... do you... uh... d'you really feel sick?"

Fuck.

Chloe's nostrils flared, but she didn't look at him.

"I said I was, so yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The both of them returned to their respective distance. Jeremy grabbed a cuff of his cardigan, rolling it between his fingers.

He wished Michael were here. He never said the wrong thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeremy took in Chloe's slouch. After another beat, he noticed she... wait.. was she chewing her lip?

"...Jeremy?" She asked, her lip snapping back from her teeth.

"SORRY I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOU!" He screeched. Greaaat.

She let out a single breathy laugh. _'Great job,'_ Jeremy thought to himself, _'she thinks I'm a weirdo. Well, not like she didn't think that already. I'll bet she figured that out after-"_

"Jerry."

_'Or maybe it was sometime before that-'_

"Jeremy!"

"SORRY WHAT?"

"I... shit this is embarrassing... can I ask a question?" Chloe stared at the floor.

Michael's voice rang through Jeremy's head. _"You just did,"_ his voice said, the signature response to whenever Jeremy asked that question.

Right. Chloe is here and asking him something. Not time to think about his amazing boyfriend.

"Yeah." He said at last.

Jeremy took a couple steps closer to her as she stared intently at the floor, formulating her sentence. He stared down at the pocket of her blazer. She was biting her lip again.

" _Kinky_." Michael's voice said in his head.

 _'Shut up, not now you gay_ ,' Jeremy thought to the voice.

After a long minute, Chloe looked Jeremy dead in the eye.

"How did you figure out you liked Michael?"

He wasn't expecting that.

His fingers dug into his cardigan sleeve and he fidgeted with it harder. He found a loose thread and pulled at it, the string pressing roughly into his fingers.

Chloe was still looking at him expectantly.

Jeremy could have avoided the question by saying, "Why are you asking?" Or some thing of that sort.

He could have.

But he didn't.

He inhaled, thought, ' _fuck it_ ,' and began.

"Well... Uhm... He.. Well it was after.. after the squip thing.. uh. I guess I didn't really realize how much I missed him, and - and," he was shaking. No going back now, "I guess... I guess I just started noticing things about him. Like.. uh.. How he bites down on his tongue when he's focused on a video game. Or - or, how when he's nervous he pulls his hood up, even though the teachers yell at him. And how when he gets really excited his glasses fog up..." Jeremy found himself gaining more confidence as he began thinking about Michael.

He took a quick breath.

_Michael._

"Or how he smells like weed and fruit punch Kool Aid. Oh! And how whenever he listens to music, his eyes screw shut and he starts bobbing his head subconsciously. Or how whenever we hug or he touches me he's really... warm..."

Jeremy caught himself. He quickly snapped out of his daze to study Chloe. She didn't seem annoyed though, in fact, she looked... amused. And maybe jealous?

"Right, um, back to... your question," he swallowed, "I noticed and... I- I guess I just started really appreciating that..." A pause, "Then I realized that he was really.. attractive I guess? Like, really really attractive. And then my heart just kinda... Sped up whenever I was around him and my face got red and... I realized that that's how I felt when I used to like Christine." He stopped. Chloe looked at him, expression unreadable.

"And then I freaked out and it took awhile for us to kinda talk about it but yeah whatever. Haha."

 _Dammit Jeremy. You were doing so well_.

Chloe looked past him thoughtfully. He felt like his feet were stapled to the floor. Maybe they could forget this ever happened.

His tongue betrayed him.

"Brooke," he blurted out. Where the hell did that come from?

She snapped back to him, eyes widening.

Fuck he was dead he was dead he was a dead man.

"That obvious?" Chloe asked.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Y-yeah."

Chloe slouched. She looked defeated. The sight made Jeremy uncomfortable.

"I don't know. She'd hate me."

"I thought she was pan."

"She is," she shook her head, "I was thinking about doing it later, but I don't fucking know..."

"That's great!" Jeremy exclaimed, voice cracking horridly.

"Yeah, but what if she says no and it ruins our friendship? I can't do that, Jeremy."

Jeremy shut his eyes. He never thought he'd find a time where he'd relate to Chloe Valentine, but now he guessed a lot of shit can happen in the most magical place on earth.

"I... felt that same way with Michael."

_Michael._

He continued, "But it worked. And it resulted in.. the best thing that's ever happened to me, I guess."

The thread he'd been pulling was now a couple feet long. His cardigan would be trashed if he kept up this rate.

Chloe considered this. "And what if he'd said no?"

Jeremy had mulled this question over before, and it didn't take him long to tell her the answer he'd already figured out.

"We wouldn't talk or be friends. And then he would hate me and think I was a creep. And I would be miserable or dead."

She chuckled.

He wasn't joking.

She realized this and the color drained from her face.

"I think Brooke likes you, if that makes you feel better."

"Don't change the fucking subject, Heere-"

"Don't tell Michael."

"Don't tell Brooke."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Jeremy exhaled. And then he was being embraced.

"Thank you, Jeremy," her voice was muffled and her hair cascaded over his shoulder.

"Uh, y-yeah," He slowly returned the hug.

Again, shit goes down in the most magical place on earth.

"I.. I don't know... maybe I will talk to her today."

"Yeah... I think you should..."

"Hm."

She released him a moment later, just as a group of screaming, soaking wet teenagers dashed towards them.

Chloe watched them come closer. As an after thought, she said to him, "Just so you know... You're gonna have to trust us. You're gonna be safe, I promise. It'll be fun!"

What the hell was she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hey! Brooke didn't throw up!" Jake yelled, skidding up behind Jeremy and smacking him on the back.

"Neither did Chloe," Jeremy muttered.

"That's good. You feeling ok?" Brooke came towards Chloe. Her hair glittered with a few stray water drops and her cardigan was tied around her waist.

Chloe looked at her a moment. Jeremy held his breath.

"I do," she said at last, "I actually feel better. I think I'm gonna be good." She gave Chloe a loving smile.

Jeremy exhaled.

"What did she say?" Breath on his neck and a whisper in his ear. Jeremy squeaked and stumbled away from Michael.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. I'm wet, just like you asked for baby," Michael grinned, voice a sultry exaggeration. It was true, his sweatshirt was a bit damp.

"Hot," Jeremy grinned, drawing out the "H" and popping the "T," like Brooke would.

"Wow. They actually let Goranski on the ride," Jenna's voice interrupted.

"Barely," Christine added.

"Shut up," Rich rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, babe," Jake grinned, slinging his arm over the shorter guy's shoulder, "if they didn't I'd put you on my shoulders and find a trench coat."

"Only if we actually went on the ride like that."

"You know it, bitch."

Chloe was staring at Brooke again.

Michael whispered to Jeremy again, "Seriously, what's up with Valentino White Bag?"

Jeremy gave a breathy laugh at the nickname and synopsized, "She's super gay and might be confessing to Brooke later."

Michael's eyes widened, "Yaaas, work it girl."

Jeremy elbowed him, trying not to laugh. "That sounded really gay."

"Yes. I am gay man. Hello."

Jeremy snorted.

_Michael._

Brooke spoke up suddenly. She and Chloe had been whispering the whole time, mischievous glints in their eyes. "Hey, so Chloe's not feeling so hot again."

Jeremy frowned. What had Brooke said to have put Chloe back in a bad mood?

"You just said you were fine a moment ago," Jake groaned.

"I was a moment ago. Not anymore," Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You chased me through a Disney park, tackled, and bit me. You're not gonna die, bitch."

"The doctor is in," Rich added.

"The doctor isn't qualified to asses this beauty," Lesbian brunette gestured at herself. Then she slumped again, feigning sickness.

Jenna frowned, "Chlo, if you're not feeling ok, you should go back to the resort."

Chloe paused a moment. Screams came from the vicinity of Splash Mountain.

"Yeah... I kinda do wanna go back... if that's ok.."

Jeremy sighed. He really was hoping Chloe would be able to confess to Brooke. Then again, it wasn't past her to fake sick to get out of stuff she didn't want to do.

"Damn. Brooke can take you back, right?" Jake sighed, "I mean, sorry, but I wanna get going. I'm bored."

"Same here," Rich grunted, still under Jake's arm.

Chloe frowned and cast a nervous look at Brooke. Jeremy felt his stomach sink. Had things really gone bad for Chloe in the past couple minutes that she didn't feel comfortable even walking with Brooke?

"Actually, I think Michael should take her back," Brooke quickly blurted out.

"Wha?" Michael's head snapped up and he stared at her.

There was a moment where everyone else stared at each other, first in confusion, then in a slow realization. Jeremy looked to Michael and noticed he looked none the wiser. Uncomfortable, Jeremy crossed his arms. He felt like he was being left out of a joke.

"MICHAEL SHOULD uh... Definitely do it!" Jake said, nodding with faked enthusiasm.

"Yep." Rich agreed, nodding in a similarly forced fashion.

Christine sighed, muttered a, "Jesus..." under her breath before stepping towards Michael.

"Remember how we're the only ones with room cards left?"

"Yeah..?" Michael looked at Jeremy for a moment, as if to ask, "Do you know what's going on?" Before looking back at Christine.

When they'd gotten into the resort, they'd gotten a room card for each "couple." Rich and Jake already had theirs confiscated when they'd tried to make lines of pop rocks using it to snort, (Jake was crying because, "it burned," according to Christine,) and Brooke and Chloe had already lost theirs.

Jeremy felt something grab his wrist and realized that Rich had snuck behind him and was pulling him away towards from the group. Too startled to ask what was going on or call for Michael, he let himself be dragged into the crowd.

He thought he saw Chloe wink at him.

What the fuck.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

"And because these idiots would get totally lost without me and Jen, you gotta do it," Christine finished.

Michael frowned. There was something off about this whole situation. "But why can't Jeremy-" He began, turning to face his best friend, only to realize-

He was gone.

"Rich took him to the bathroom," Jake cut in, "He didn't wanna go alone in the crowds."

Michael huffed. That was understandable, and it wasn't unlike Jeremy to quietly slink away. Then again, the last time Jeremy had been alone in a public bathroom with Rich some pretty bad stuff came out of it.

He groaned after another moment of consideration. Chloe was probably trying to do this so that she could hide her gayness, he thought. "Fine." He muttered at last, waving Chloe over to him. The resort was a quick monorail ride away. He supposed he could humor the popular girl just this once.

Chloe smiled, practically jumping over to Michael, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away from the group.

"Hey-what?" Michael craned his neck to try to look back at his friends, but Chloe kept a steady speed, maneuvering expertly between patrons. Awfully quick for someone who claimed she wasn't feeling well.

Giving up and letting Chloe lead him, Michael tried to look out over the crowd one last time to try and find Jeremy, but he was nowhere in sight.


	2. Make no difference who you are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angsty part.

Jeremy looked around the bathroom, disoriented and mildly terrified.

He turned to Rich.

"Uh- Rich?"

"Sorry," the shorter boy shrugged. He didn't say anything else.

The past few minutes caught up with Jeremy. The weird behavior his friends displayed, and now this.

"I- wait- what the hell is going on?"

Rich, who was staring at the entrance of the bathroom as intently as a dog would it's next meal, looked to him with a cheeky smile. "Nothing bad. Don't worry about it." Then he turned back to the door.

Jeremy frowned. Was there something he was missing? There must be.

Disgruntled, he leaned against the wall of the restroom. "Why are we here?"

Rich shushed him, "We're just waiting for a few minutes."

That sounded ominous. Bust Jeremy just sighed and stood, waiting for whatever was going to happen. The worst thing that could happen would be that this was some stupid prank.

Was Michael in on this?

What would Michael say in this situation?

_Two bros, chilling in a bathroom, five feet apart cause they're not gay!_

Jeremy snorted, and Rich gave him a look. Great. It looked like he laughed at nothing. Rich probably thought he was weird. Well, he already thought that, probably. God damn it imaginary Michael.

After what felt like hours of standing and Rich drumming on stall doors, Jake popped his head in the bathroom. "Let's go."

Rich grinned, "Alright!" He yelled, grabbing Jeremy's arm and dragging him out into the hot Florida sunshine.

Jeremy let himself be dragged down the street, past pedestrians, and finally back to the party.

Chloe and Michael were gone.

Jenna looked up and smirked, "Let's go."

Rich, still holding Jeremy's arm tightly, dragged him forward down the paved road.

Jeremy allowed Rich to walk him. Michael must have taken Chloe back to the resort they were staying at.

Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped over his eyes and he let out a yelp.

"Relax," it was Brooke's voice, "It's a surprise!"

A pit of dread began to grow in Jeremy's stomach. He had a feeling that he knew where this was going, but he wasn't sure.

They walked on. Dread weighed on Jeremy's shoulders.

After a bit they suddenly came to an incline. Jeremy stumbled, still unable to see.

"Where are we?"

Nobody answered him, but then he heard Jenna ask, "You have the fastpasses?" to someone, probably Christine.

Jeremy froze. No. There was no way that this was happening.

"Where the fuck are we!?" He asked again, voice raising an octave.

"Relax." Brooke said again, "And don't swear, there are children in line with us."

Jeremy stopped breathing. There was a slapping noise, and Brooke jerked with an 'ow!'

"Line for what!?"

"What I meant was, around us!" Brooke offered, rather unconvincingly.

Jeremy's arms flew to her hands and he pulled them down. Rich finally let go of his arm, but then grabbed him by his torso and holding him still.

They were standing in a queue for what looked like a Wild West styled ride.

Brooke replaced her hands but it was too late. Jeremy grunted as he tried to wiggle away from the two people holding him captive. Rich was calling Jake for back up.

What had Jenna said there was around here?

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

_"Well, Frontierland is just a jog ahead."_

_"Aaand... what does that mean?" Brooke sighed._

_Jenna rolled her eyes, "It MEANS Splash Mountain and Big Mountain Thunder Railroad."_

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

And they'd already been on Splash Mountain...

"No!" Jeremy screamed as another set of arms - Jake's - wrapped around his chest.

Brooke gave up covering his eyes. "Hey! It's ok! It's not that bad!"

Jeremy crouched down, trying to snake himself out of Jake and Rich's hold. Jake only doubled his efforts, picking Jeremy up fully as Rich let go and guiding him forward through the fastpass line. Jeremy kicked his legs pitifully.

The people in the normal wait line next to them was looking at Jeremy funny, but he could hardly care.

_He was not going on this ride._

Jeremy hated rollercoasters. Always had. Too many horror stories of them getting stuck or people dying. What was the fun in being jerked around in a tiny very unsafe vessel?

They made it to the top of the line. The Disney worker gave them a one over (she'd probably seen weirder), and asked for the number of people in their party. Then she broke them into three groups (it was two people to a cart) and sent them to wait for the next train to come.

Jake, who would take a cart with Jeremy, set him down but didn't cease his grip. Seeing the track right in front of him made Jeremy's breath come out shallower. He couldn't do this.

They were in front, of fucking course.

His throat tightened and he fought back tears, because there was no way he was going to cry in front of fucking Jake Dillinger.

Jeremy managed to maneuver himself around so his face was nearly buried into Jake's chest, and he gave a kick to the shin.

Jeremy wasn't strong by any means, but the adrenaline that was coming from his unbridled terror was giving him extra power, it seemed. Jake loosened his grip and Jeremy slid by him, nearly falling over. He almost got away, but Jake grabbed him by the wrist with a, "Nope."

A frightful tear finally got out and Jeremy brushed it away with his free arm, still pulling away.

A little further down, Christine spoke up, "Maybe he shouldn't do it."

_Finally!_

"Please!" Jeremy all but sobbed, craning his neck to look at her.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine."

Jake got a better hold of him again just as the train pulled up, the previous passengers getting out.

Chloe's voice rang in his head.

_"Just so you know... You're gonna have to trust us. You're gonna be safe, I promise. It'll be fun!"_

_That bitch knew..._

Jake forced him into the cart. Jeremy gave up fighting and resorted to begging please, don't make him do it, he'd do anything.

Jake pulled the safety bar down over his lap for him as he hyperventilated. The safety instructions boomed over a speaker.

Where was Michael?

_Michael... and Chloe knew._

Jeremy turned to Jake, suddenly furious. "Did you use Chloe to distract Michael!?"

Jake shrugged. He didn't speak.

Another tear escaped. Jeremy didn't care this time. "Why the fuck are you doing this!?"

Rich spoke from the cart behind him, with Brooke. "What's the big deal? It's just a rollercoaster. You'll live. And it doesn't go upside down or anything."

"You gotta face your fears, dude!" Jake grinned, and Brooke giggled like it was fucking funny that he was crying and scared and on a machine that would jerk them around violently and maybe break down where they would be stuck for an hour or maybe the safety bar would fail and he would fall out and break his neck and Michael wasn't there and this was all against his will holy shit.

The train began to roll out. Jeremy gasped, shutting his eyes as tight as they would go and latching onto Jake's torso, despite the fact that the guy had kidnapped him.

He was screaming, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Over and over again, but nobody listened.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

"You should just suck it up and tell her."

Chloe turned to look at Michael. "What?"

They stood under the roof of a tram station, waiting for the next bus to come.

"You should tell Brooke you're gay for her."

Chloe turned bright red. "Shut your gay ass up."

"We both know your ass is gayer than mine."

Chloe crossed her arms and looked away.

"I mean, this is getting pretty obvious."

"Not to her."

"It will if you keep pretending to be sick every time you go near her. I mean seriously. Or, she'll think you hate her."

"She knows I'm not sick!" Chloe snapped.

_Oh?_

Chloe seemed to catch her mistake. "I just meant that... she knows I don't hate her and that's what's important."

Michael felt that something was wrong. Why had everyone volunteered him to take Chloe away if they knew she wasn't sick? And why had Jeremy disappeared so mysteriously?

Michael's eyebrows shot up. "What are you distracting me from?"

Chloe's eyes widened. She was silent for a moment. "Nothing."

"Where's Jeremy?" Irritation began to eat at Michael. Something was very very wrong.

"...He's gonna be fine."

Michael stiffened, standing straighter. "What do you mean, 'gonna be fine'!?"

"Look, here's the tram," Chloe ignored him as the bus pulled up. She moved forward so she could board, but Michael grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"What are they doing to him!?"

"Woah. Ok, calm down. He's not dead," she finally gave up the act after Michael glared at her, "He's just going on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and-"

"What!?" Michael reeled.

_Those fucking assholes-_

He walked away from the tram station at a brisk pace, making a beeline to the park.

"Hey!" Chloe called, trotting to catch up to him, "It's not a big deal! It's just a rollercoaster."

Michael stopped abruptly and Chloe bumped into him. He whirled around to face her.

"Not a big deal!? Jeremy is fucking horrified of rollercoasters. He will have an anxiety attack if he goes on one."

Chloe bit her lip and looked away, "Yeah, but-"

Michael wasn't done, "And he told you that! And you're still forcing him to go on one! Do you have any idea how fucking inconsiderate that is?"

Chloe's eyes trailed to her shoes.

"What? You think that it's entertaining to see people genuinely terrified and having a breakdown?"

"I- no..."

"Brooke's afraid of spiders, right?"

Chloe nodded.

"Then would you fill her bed with spiders and say, 'get over it'?"

Chloe crossed her arms defensively and still avoided his gaze.

"Would you!?"

"No!"

"Exactly! Don't force people to do things they don't want to! It's not a difficult concept!"

Chloe's shoulders sagged as this sunk in.

"I'm sorry."

Michael scoffed. "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jeremy."

And then Michael turned and walked back towards the park. There were guards near the entrance, checking bags and checking people in, but Michael squeezed by without bothering.

In the back of his head he registered that Chloe was trailing behind him like a dog. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction from finally knocking the most popular girl in school down like that. Maybe it was leftover resentment from before he was friends with popular people.

Michael pushed past people uncaringly and headed to find his boyfriend.

Storm clouds gathered overhead.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

Jeremy couldn't see anything, but he could feel the cart moving and dropping and was aware he was sobbing into a varsity jacket.

So much for not crying in front of Jake Dillinger.

The train jerked to the left again. People were screaming. Jeremy definitely was screaming.

The seat he sat on was hot and sticky from being in the sun.

He felt sick. He wanted to go home. He wanted Michael.

Finally the ride came to a slow stop.

"Jeremy?"

It was Jake. A hand rested on his back.

"It's... um... it's over."

Jeremy looked up, sunlight hurting his eyes.

They had come back to a stop. The next people in line to go on were staring at him.

Realizing that he'd been crying in front of so many people this whole time caught up to him. Shame and nausea flushed over him and he let go of Jake. He looked back at the people in line

"Are you ok Jer?" Rich asked from behind him.

Jeremy didn't say anything. The safety bar popped up and he shakily got out of the cart, dizzy and still crying.

He walked towards the exit as quickly as he could, leaving his friends in the dust.

"Jeremy!" That was Christine.

He didn't wait up. He walked on as fast as possible.

He finally got back to the main road. When his eye caught a dark red hoodie he began to run.

He collapsed onto Michael, who pulled him close and began softly reassuring him.

Michael gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder and guided him forward. They reached a bench and Jeremy sat down. He was still shaking furiously. Michael sat down next to him and began rubbing his back.

That was awful.

The rest of the group eventually came over and sat down with them. Chloe was there too, surprise surprise.

Jeremy was exhausted, but still upset. He couldn't believe his friends had forced him to do something like that.

He could tell Michael was furious. Chloe looked even more miserable than when she was pining outside of Splash Mountain.

Now his "friends" whispered to one another. They looked concerned, but it was a little late for that.

Jeremy wiped his tears away and relief finally began to set in. He leaned into Michael more. Always right on time to save the day, of course.

"Jeremy?" Christine spoke up. He ignored her.

"We're sorry," Brooke offered.

"I'm sure you are," Michael spat back. Jeremy grabbed his hand to try to get him to calm down.

Jake continued for her, "... We're all assholes, and I'm sorry for grabbing you, and-"

"And it was stupid and we didn't mean to overstep your boundaries and we're bad friends and you can hate us all that you want!" Christine finished.

Jeremy sighed and swallowed. In a cracky voice he said, "Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah," Christine said, brows knit together hopefully.

"We really didn't mean to hurt you, dude. Are you ok?" Rich asked.

Well, they didn't understand. They'd thought it would be fun for him. And Jeremy guessed that he'd kinda ruined that for them.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm ok," then he laughed sourly, "I'm sorry that I'm such a wimp."

A chorus of "No!" And "You're not!" And "It's not your fault!" Responded to him.

Rich had apparently stood up then, because he plopped down next to Jeremy, nearly falling off the bench because there wasn't a lot of space left. "You did a good job on there considering that it was completely awful and we're horrible people."

Jeremy laughed and shook his head. "Thanks."

"What can we do to make it up to you?" Jenna asked.

"Anything!" Brooke begged.

Jeremy thought long and hard. What was something that would terrify them to a point that could make up for at least a fraction that he had been?

And then it dawned on him.

"You're all going on the Small World ride."

Rich fell off of the bench.

"NO! NO. ANYTHING BUT THAT." Jake exclaimed, standing up. Michael began to laugh and wheeze so hard that Jeremy was rather concerned.

"What?" Brooke frowned, "what's wrong?"

"I fucking hate that ride." Jake crossed his arms firmly.

"Ditto," Rich said, still on the ground.

"What!?" Christine looked taken aback, "that ride is a classic! I love it!"

"Are you kidding?" Jake chocked, "all those creepy little robots singing monotonously while you're trapped in a boat and have to see them being all... creepy..."

Rich rolled onto his back and stared at the sky as if contemplating death itself. "It's 13 fucking minutes. 13 minutes of hell."

"Well we promised Jeremy so we're going on it." Jenna stated.

Michael was still wheezing. "Holy shit I want to see this."

Jeremy stood up. He offered a hand to Rich, who stared at it as if it were a dead rat.

"We can take the train over, come on," Christine beckoned.

**ºoº.ºoº.ºoº**

It had taken them ten minutes to get Rich off the ground, 20 minutes to get on the Walt Disney World Railroad, ten minutes to ride over to Fantasyland, five minutes to walk over to It's a Small World, and 30 minutes to wait in line. Now they were finally in the ride.

Jeremy and Michael sat behind Jake and Rich in a boat. They'd been sure that Rich and Jake got to sit up front for the best view.

Jeremy and Michael were having a great fucking time watching them.

"NO! Fuck no!" Jake was leaning as far back in his seat as possible, trying to look away from the animatronics.

"YOU'RE ALL CHILDREN OF SATAN!" Rich shouted at the happy singing dolls.

Jeremy cackled. This almost made Thunder Mountain worth it.

"Hey! That one looks like Chloe!" Jake pointed towards once. Jeremy could kinda see the resemblance.

"Excuse me?" Chloe guffawed from the seat behind them.

"Nothing!" Rich shouted back to her, before again screeching like a cat in heat at the children.

This continued for ten more minutes. And when they finally got off, Jeremy's sides hurt from laughing. He felt a lot better.

For such a boring ride, it wasn't that bad.

Rich and Jake were quaking, still recovering from the traumatic experience.

Christine, who had actually enjoyed the ride itself, hopped from one foot to the other in excitement. "Where to nex-"

"TEACUPS!" Rich screamed, previous agony vanishing.

"Oh?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow.

"I can spin it hella fast!" He grinned, eyes shining.

"I'm cool with that." Jenna sighed.

"Oh, like it's your decision you egg," Christine rolled her eyes.

"It is. I am the princess for today."

"All hail princess Rolan!" Cried Brooke from a little ways away, currently returning from the bathroom.

So then, per Rich's request, they went over to the Mad Tea Party. The tension dissolved and all was well again.

The line was far longer here than it was for It's a Small World.But, they were patient. Or at least as patient as angsty teens can be.

They all got to their Teacups. Jake, Christine, Jenna and Rich all managed to end up in one together. Jeremy and Michael were in their own and Brooke and Chloe were in their own because the person who divided them up probably didn't give two shits about her job.

"You do all the work," Jeremy said once they were seated, "my stick arms are no good."

Michael chuckled and shook his head, but said "ok" and gripped the wheel.  
  
The moment the ride started, Michael started spinning, slowly at first as he got it going, but then faster and faster. Jeremy leaned back and laughed as the world spun. It was like being high, but not bad for your health.

Or so they thought.

Because at that moment, when Jeremy looked over, Jenna leaned over the side of her teacup (which was by far going the fastest out of all the other ones - Rich really could spin it hella fast,) and retched just as another teacup passed by, causing her to puke on a little boy.

Michael and Jeremy's teacup slowed down as they both looked over at their friends, Rich not slowing down, and a child now covered in vomit crying.

Jeremy and Michael looked at each other once, a look that just said, "yep. These are our friends."

And then Michael began to spin it again.

Everything was going great, considering hat had just happened.

And then there was a loud "thunk."

"What the-" Jeremy looked out of their teacup again.

A blur passed by them, rattling back and forth as it spun in a way a teacup should not. The door had unlocked on it, and it flapped open, hitting Jeremy and Michael's teacup and falling off on impact. Jeremy jumped back with a yelp.

The blur passed away as soon as it had came, and from within it someone yelled, "GOD DAMN IT RICH!"

_Oh dear god what have they done now?_

The ride came to a sudden stop - nearly causing Michael to hit his head on the wheel and for Jeremy to fall out - in a way that you just knew there was something wrong.

All of the teacups stopped spinning, except for the one containing their friends. Rich and Jake were screaming "hell yeah" and "whee!" repeatedly, Christine was shouting "make it stop," and Jenna may have been throwing up again, it was hard to tell.

Speaking of which, the teacup with the poor child puke victim had stopped next to them and it was not pretty. Jeremy's nose scrunched up at the disgusting smell and he averted his gaze.

"Oh god, he's gonna fall!" Brooke shouted from somewhere across the ride, and sure enough, Rich slid out of the open door on the rouge cup.

"FUCK!" He swore as he hit the ground. The puke assault victim next door cried harder.

A voice boomed over the speakers.

"Please exit the ride in an orderly fashion - help is coming."

The door on all of the cups simultaneously popped open. Michael and Jeremy got out hastily, giving a single glance back to their suffering friends. Rich was still on the floor, swearing profanity that was not suitable for all the children on the ride. Jeremy noticed that their cup was dented from where the door had hit it, which still lay on the floor off to the right. Jeremy shook his head. God they were fucked. They headed for the exit.

They distanced themselves quite a bit away from the ride.

Jeremy nervously squeezed Michael's hand, which was sitting comfortably in his own. Michael returned with a sideways glance and a flavorless laugh.

"Rich broke the fucking ride," Michael grinned, stating the obvious.

Jeremy laughed back.

They were gonna get so banned.

It was noon now, and it had started raining slightly, just a sprinkle. Jeremy breathed in the moist air, trying to clear the vomit scent from his nose.

"Where's White Bag and Blonde Pan?"

"Good question. Maybe there?" Jeremy pointed ins random direction, because he had no real idea honestly.

Michael shrugged and they walked that way. And then they walked a different way. And then they went in a circle. And then they weren't even near the teacups anymore. And they simply could not find Valentino White Bag or Blonde Pansexual.

They now leaned against the wall of a gift shop. Jeremy was spamming both Chloe and Brooke with texts, but he had no signal.

As he bit his lip in frustration, he asked, "why aren't you texting them?" to Michael.

"My phone is in Jenna's bag."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "of course it is."

"Hey, um, Jeremy?"

Jeremy didn't listen. He held his phone up to the sky, as if that would fucking work.

"Jer."

He tried to send another text.

_Message failed to send to Nervous Lesbian Bitch_

"Hey, dude."

_Message failed to send to Frozen Yogurt Bitch_

"Dude."

"It won't fucking send!" Jeremy groaned.

"Jeremy!"

"What!?" He snapped to Michael, sounding more bitchy than intended.

"Fuck them," Michael shrugged, clearly unconcerned about the situation.

"What?"

And then, with no warning, Michael grabbed him by the wrist, grinning like a madman. He ran away full speed, Jeremy stumbling after him.

"The fuck Michael!?" Jeremy was over being dragged around today.

"C'mon, we can have fun without them!" Michael smiled back at him without slowing.

Jeremy dug his heels into the pavement, forcing them to slow down. Michael tugged his wrist forward just as Jeremy yanked back, causing him to go flying out of Michael's grip and nearly falling over.

"Are you ok?" Michael finally stopped, eyeing Jeremy with a frown.

"Am I ok!? Yes I'm ok, but are you!?" Jeremy crossed his arms.

"'Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Michael shrugged.

But Jeremy had known Michael for more than 12 years. He knew when his boyfriend was lying.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Jeremy sighed, confused, and stuffed his phone in his pocket. And then it dawned on him, "are you still mad about them pranking me?"

Michael's eyes widened, but only a tiny bit and only for a millisecond, but Jeremy saw it.

"C'mon," Michael avoided the question, grabbing Jeremy's hand again, "let's just go."

"No!" Jeremy pulled away, "We're talking about this."

People around them were staring. Right. They were in the middle of the road.

Jeremy pulled Michael to the sidewalk by his arm and then turned to face him. He wanted answers. He hated when Michael did this - brushing off concern so everyone thought he was fine.

"Nothing is wrong." Michael insisted. His posture was stiff, and anxious, like a dog waiting to be let off a leash.

"You know I'm fine right? It was just a prank-"

Michael finally stopped pretending. "It was not a prank," he insisted.

"Yes it wa-"

"No it wasn't! You had an attack, Jeremy! You told them you would, but they didn't care!"

There it was. It was nice that Michael cared, but he could get borderline overprotective at times. It wasn't any of their friends' fault that Jeremy was just scared of stupid things.

"It's really ok-" Jeremy began.

"It's not! At all! If they weren't being inconsiderate assholes, then-"

Jeremy's eyes widened. Ok, that was a bit much. He knew that his friends didn't understand his anxiety, but they were trying to. And nobody could insult them for trying - not even Michael.

"Hey!" Jeremy cut in, "They're not _assholes_."

Michael laughed bitterly. "Well they haven't done much to convince me otherwise."

Jeremy's squinted. There was something more to this. Something that had always been there. Michael had been a bit off ever since Jeremy had started hanging around them regularly outside of school...

That was it.

"You're jealous."

Michael's face fell.

And then Jeremy remembered.

_**"And I thought Chloe was jealous."** _

Realizing his mistake immediately, he stepped towards Michael. "Shit - no, I didn't mean-"

"They're always there."

"Huh?"

"They're just-" Michael sighed. He sounded tired when he spoke again, "they're always just fucking... _there_. With you. And they don't know anything about you, and..."

Jeremy began to bite his lip again. Michael had never talked about this before, let alone indicate that this was how he felt. Maybe Jeremy couldn't read him as well as he thought.

He turned his attention back to Michael.

"And it's not fair."

_Well._

What was he supposed to say to that?

Apparently nothing. Michael broke in, giving another fruitless laugh, "So yeah, I guess I am jealous if that's what you want, or fucking... whatever."

And then Michael was done it seemed.

Jeremy finally came up with a response, but it was nonverbal.

He moved forward, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Michael stiffened but responded immediately, hugging Jeremy back.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jeremy whispered.

"Because you looked happy and I didn't want to seem like a whiny bitch."

Jeremy's heart sank. What did he do to deserve such a perfect person in his life?

They stayed like that for a moment more, before Jeremy pulled away.

"Sorry-" Michael began.

"No! It's fine," and then, guilty, "Sorry if it seemed like I was neglecting you."

Michael shook his head frantically, "Oh god, no you weren't. You're wonderful."

Jeremy smiled. His hand trailed to his pocket where his phone lay. He looked away from Michael.

"They're probably wondering where we are..."

"No!" Michael just about lunged forward, grabbing Jeremy's wrist and pulling it away from his pocket, "I mean... just... can it be us? And only us? Just for..." he glanced down at their now intertwined hands, "an hour?"

Jeremy considered this. It didn't take him long to decide. He already felt awful for hurting Michael. What the hell? It was an hour. They wouldn't die...

"Sure. Fuck it. Sweep me off my feet and take me somewhere magical."

Michael immediately brightened. "Ok!" And without hesitation, he grabbed Jeremy and picked him up bridal style. "Off we go!"

Jeremy laughed in surprise, managing to block out the stares they were still getting. Michael began to carry him off through the light rain.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy beamed up at Michael.

"No fuckin' clue. But I'm hungry."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is... not my best work but eh. Next chapter will be way better, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is my first fic on here! I'm gonna fuck something up, I have no idea how to use AO3.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this! If there are errors please let me know!


End file.
